Reunited Lovers
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: What happens when Chuck meets Blair at a restaurant two months after Blair got the Empire back from Jack? What will happen between them? Will they get back together? Read on to find out.


Reunited Lovers

**A/N: Look, I know that probably everyone hates Chuck Bass at this point for what he did to Blair, but I still love him. I think he's the cutest thing ever on the show. Well, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I wanted to say that I don't own Gossip Girl at all; if I did what happened on Monday night would never have happened at all. **

_ When Chuck sees Blair alone at a restaurant, old feelings reemerge from the both of them, will they get back together, or will Blair still hate him forever? Read on and find out. _

It had been about two months since Chuck Bass got the Empire hotel back from Jack. Sure, everything was fixed in his world, but one thing was missing. The person that would stand by him through anything. The person he used to get the Empire back, Blair Waldorf. If the roles were reversed, Chuck would probably hate Blair if she used him in a way that he wouldn't like.

It was the longest that they both had gone without talking, and it really was hurting Chuck, drinking a lot of scotch didn't erase the hurt that he saw on Blair's face that night, it also didn't ease the hurt when Chuck went to bed and Blair wasn't lying next to him.

They had both seen each other around, but could never say anything. What was there to say, really? Chuck wanted to grab Blair and kiss her and hold her. But Blair probably would want to do the same thing to Chuck, but it wouldn't be a good idea. Blair couldn't look into Chuck's eyes and see the man she once fell in love with, all she'd seen was a soulless man.

So when Chuck walked into his favorite restaurant that night, he didn't think that the former love of his life would be in there. When their eyes met, Chuck initially considered leaving, but maybe he could try to make things right with Blair.

"So, Waldorf, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked as he walked over to Blair's table.

"I'm eating, it's free country, you know. You don't own everything." Blair snapped back.

"You don't have to be such a bitch, Blair." Chuck snapped back at Blair.

"There's a reason why I'm being such a bitch, Chuck, I haven't had sex in a long time. Blair said in a cold voice. While waiting for her dinner, she looked up at Chuck and could see the hurt that was still in Chuck's eyes. Blair felt a pang of sadness that she quickly dismissed.

"Do you want to sit down here with me?" Blair asked Chuck.

Chuck looked at Blair a moment before saying anything, she looked like she lost something special in her life, and it was all Chuck's fault.

"Sure, I'd love to." Chuck said as he sat down.

The two sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. It was hard to really except what had happened between them, it wasn't that they could have make up sex and move on, this was a cloud that was hanging over the heads that wouldn't go away.

"So what's been going on in your life?" Chuck asked Blair nicely.

"Well, I transferred into Columbia, it's so much better than NYU." Blair said after sipping her wine.

Chuck nodded when Blair finished talking. Blair couldn't bring herself to tell Chuck what she really wanted to say to him. It was hard to look at him, really. But she needed to take the first step to fix their problem.

"So, Waldorf - " Chuck began to say before Blair cut him off.

"Chuck, I still hate you for what did to me. You used me, treated me like I was a piece of garage that had no feelings." Blair said while beginning to cry.

Chuck's heart broke for Blair, he tried to think of the right thing to say to Blair, but Chuck could think of nothing. Chuck didn't want to be intensive, he already did that to Blair. Blair could see Chuck thinking about something, so she asked him what he was thinking about.

"Blair, do you want to go to back to my place, after this? Maybe, we could talk about what's been going on." Chuck said to Blair almost begging.

"Okay, Chuck, I'll do it." Blair said to Chuck.

"That's great, Blair, I've missed you." Chuck said smiling for the first time in a long time.

Blair didn't say that she missed Chuck back, but that was because their dinner had arrived, they talked and laughed for the first time in a while.

When they got back to Chuck place, they started kiss each other passionately, their lips never left each others. Blair felt safe and secure with Chuck.

"Chuck, I can't believe we are doing this, how long has it been?" Blair asked Chuck as she began to take Chuck's shirt off.

"I can't believe it, either, Blair." Chuck said as he took Blair's bra off.

As the rest of their clothes came off, they fell back into an old pattern, sure, it had been a while since they had sex, but it felt very familiar. As they laid together after sex in Chuck's bed, they felt very close. It was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"I love you, Chuck Bass." Blair said while resting on his chest.

Chuck gave Blair a kiss on the top of head. "I love you, too, Blair. Let's not fight ever again."

"Okay, Chuck, we won't." Blair said as she fell asleep.

Chuck watched Blair sleep for a while before he finally asleep. The past two months were pure hell for the two of them, but now they've learned a lesson, to never use themselves for any gain in any stupid games, because in the end it wasn't worth it.

**A/N: This story is finally done, it took a few days to write. But now I'm very proud of it. Please tell me what you think of it. **


End file.
